The Legend of Zelda: The Golden Amulet
The Legend of Zelda: The Golden Amulet is to be an upcoming Legend of Zelda game for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS.'' It's to have the exact same character designs from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D''. Plot Summary Link, the hero of Hyrule, must go on a journey quest to find the golden amulet and burn it in order for him and Zelda to marry 1 another right before Ganondorf and his pure evil army steal it 1 by 1. Controller Configuration * A Button: Attack/Jump * B Button: Sword swinging and slashing * L Targeting: Defend with sword and shield * R Button: Crouch down with shield * X, Y, A and X buttons: Ocarina of Time notes Ocarina of Time songs * Zelda's Lullaby (X, A, Y, X, A, Y) * Epona's Song (A, X, Y, A, X, Y) * Sun's Song (Y, R, A, Y, R, A) * Saria's Song (R, Y, X, R, Y, X) * Song of Healing (X, Y, R, X, Y, R) * Song of Soaring (R, X, A, R, X, A) * Song of Time (Y, L, R, Y, L, R) * Song of Storms (L, R, A, L, R, A) * Scarecrow's Song (X, L, R, A, Y, X, R) Voice Cast Members *Rebecca Soeler as Zelda (voice, ever since Mina's voice on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's) *Jason Liebrecht as Link (voice, ever since Syaoran’s voice on Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Carrie Savage as Navi (voice, ever since Mokona's voice on Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Luci Christian as Impa (voice, ever since Ophelia's voice on Claymore) *Rachael Lillis as Saria (voice, ever since Misty’s voice in the Pokemon anime franchise) *Paul Eiding as Rauru (voice, ever since Grandpa Max's voice in the Ben 10 franchise) *Eric Stuart as Kaepora Gaebora (voice, ever since Brock’s voice in the Pokemon anime franchise) *Quinton Flynn as Jongu, the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard (voice) *Troy Baker as Korru, Castle Guard Number 1 (voice) *Roger Craig Smith as Jassu, Castle Guard Number 2 (voice) *Travis Willingham as Ico, Castle Guard Number 3 (voice) *Scotty Ray as Jaris, Castle Guard Number 4 (voice) *Sonny Strait as Talon (voice, ever since Apahchai from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Terrence Stone as Ingo (voice, ever since Captain Kurotuschi's voice on Bleach) *Jimmy Zoppi as Kagu, the Death Mountain Gate Guard (voice) *Darren Dunstan as Biggoron (voice) *Vic Mignogna as Medigoron (voice) *Dan Green as Darunia (voice, ever since Byron’s voice in the Pokemon anime franchise) *Mike Pollock as Zangolph, the Bazaar Shop Owner (voice) *Amy Birnbaum as Anju, the owner of the Hyrule Inn (voice) *Kyle Herbert as Bagro, Goron Number 1 (voice) *Oliver Wyman as Buteni, Goron Number 2 (voice) *Jon St. Jon as Kobo, Goron Number 3 (voice) *Eric Vale as Ranila, Goron Number 4 (voice) *Wayne Grayson as Koga, Goron Number 5 (voice) *Nathan Price as Boreni, Goron Number 6 (voice) *Andy Mullins as Tibada, Goron Number 7 (voice) *Cole Brown as Bozera, Goron Number 8 (voice) *Chuck Huber as Betu, Goron Number 9 (voice) *Sean Schemmel as Link-Goron (voice) *Christopher Sabet as King Zora (voice) *David Wald as Piri, Zora Number 1 (voice) *Duncan Brannan as Zepi, Zora Number 2 (voice) *Ed Blaylock as Kalis, Zora Number 3 (voice) *George Manley as Povis, Zora Number 4 (voice) *Greg Ayres as Zeren, Zora Number 5 (voice) *Jerry Lobozo as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters (voice) *Patrick Seitz as Sabooro, the 1st carpenter (voice) *Ian Sinclair as Jiro, the 2nd carpenter (voice) *Randy Pearlman as Ichiro, the 3rd carpenter (voice) *Aaron Roberts as Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter (voice) *Dave Wittenberg as Tingle (voice) *Bella Hudson as Ruto (voice) *Marc Thompson as Ganondorf (voice, ever since Roman’s voice on Yu-G-Oh! 5 D's'')'' *Bob Carter as Ganon (voice, ever since Galbee’s voice on Dragon Ball Super) *Michelle Ruff as Nabooru (voice, ever since Rukia’s voice on Bleach) *Laura Willingham as Malon (voice, ever since Tohru’s voice from Fruit Basket) *Cindy Robinson as the Great Fairy of Magic (voice) *Ashley Johnson as the Great Fairy of Power (voice) *Megan Hollingshead as the Great Fairy of Courage (voice) *Karen Strassman as the Great Fairy of Wisdom (voice) *Julie Nathanson as the Great Fairy of Kindness (voice) *Justin Cook as Iron Knuckle Number 1 (voice) *Steve Blum as Iron Knuckle Number 2 (voice) *Daniel Penz as Iron Knuckle Number 3 (voice) *Matthew Mercer as Iron Knuckle Number 4 (voice) *Keith Silverstein as Wolfos Number 1 (voice) *Robbie Daymond as Wolfos Number 2 (voice) *Clifford Chaplin as various Skulltullas (voices) *Dee Bradley Baker as Baby Dodongo Number 1 (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Baby Dodongo Number 2 (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Baby Dodongo Number 3 (voice) *Jim Cummings as Dodongo Number 1 (voice) *Bill Farmer as Dodongo Number 2 (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Dodongo Number 3 (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Guay Number 1 (voice) *Kevin Schon as Guay Number 2 (voice) *Heather Lee Quick as Atilu, Gerudo Guard Number 1 (voice) *Tabitha St. Germain as Suram, Gerudo Guard Number 2 (voice *Erin Fitzgerald as Futom, Gerudo Guard Number 3 (voice) *Veronica Taylor as Moseti, Gerudo Guard Number 4 (voice) *Sarah Natochenny as Aveil, Gerudo Guard Number 5 (voice) *Lex Lang as Octorock Number 1 (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Octorock Number 2 (voice) *Eric Bauza as the White Wolfos (voice) *Colleen Villard as Jimmy, the young boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard (voice, ever since Konohamaru Sarutobi's voice in the Naruto franchise) *Suzanne Goldish as the Skull Kid (voice, ever since Chris Thorndyke's voice on Sonic X season 1-3) *Tress MacNeille as Simia, the elderly woman who Anju helps out in the Hyrule Inn (voice, ever since Agnes Skinner’s voice in The Simpsons franchise) *Hank Azaria as Professor Miyazumi (voice, ever since John Frink’s voice in The Simpsons franchise) *Seth Green as Delci, Deku Scrub Number 1 (voice, ever since Chris Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) *Mike Judge as Widda, Deku Scrub Number 2 (voice) *Trey Parker as Kibsi, Deku Scrub Number 3 (voice, ever since additional voice works) *Seth MacFarlane as Padwo, Deku Scrub Number 4 (voice, ever since Peter Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) *Bryce Papenbrook as Stalchild Number 1 (voice) *Greg Eagles as Stalchild Number 2 (voice) *Ogie Banks as Stalchild Number 3 (voice) *Doug Lawrence as Deku Baba Number 1 (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Deku Baba Number 2 (voice) *John Kassir as Deku Baba Number 3 (voice) *Charles Adler as Deku Baba Number 4 (voice) *Corey Burton as Gamazo, the current boss of the Forest Dungeon and opposite of the late Phantom Ganon (voice, ever since Frollo's voice in the Kingdom Hearts game series) *John DiMaggio as Linara, an evil lava dragon and the current boss of the Fire Dungeon and opposite of the late Volvagia (voice, ever since additional voice works) *Jessica DiCicco as Khilieth, the current evil spider queen and leader of the Khilieth Larva and current boss of the Spirit Dungeon and twin sister of the late Ghoma (voice, ever since Lucy Loud's voice in The Loud House franchise) *Frank Welker as Balurd, the current evil shadow phantom boss of the Shadow Dungeon and opposite of the late Bongo-Bongo (voice, ever since Dr. Claw's voice in the Inspector Gadget franchise) *Steve Blum as Roldan, an evil giant Skullfish and current boss of the Water Dungeon and opposite of the late Morpha (voice, ever since Orochimaru's voice in the Naruto franchise) Game Script [[The Legend of Zelda: The Golden Amulet game script|''The Legend of Zelda'': The Golden Amulet game script]] Items Gallery Hylian Shield picture.png Master Sword picture.png Fairy Bow picture.png Longshot picture.png Gerudo Membership Card picture.png Ocarina of Time picture.png Biggoron's Sword.png Bomb picture.png Bombchu picture.png Mirror Shield picture.png Empty container.png Din's Fire picture.png Farore's Wind picture.png Nayru's Love picture.png Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:The Legend of Zelda game series